


Hibou de malheur

by Samantha_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Owls, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Percy décide d'offrir à ses parents un nouvel hibou pour Noël. Toutefois, cet hibou ne se trouve pas être un messager idéal à moins que le volatile cherche à délivrer à Percy un tout autre message.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ou bonsoir ! 
> 
> Voici ma participation à l'échange de fic de Noël de 2012, avec un OS pour LostInTheSun. C'était la première fois que j'écrivais sur Percy. J'y ai pris d'ailleurs beaucoup de plaisir. J'espère que ma fic vous plaira. 
> 
> Comme toujours, je tiens à dire que le monde de Harry Potter appartient entièrement à JKR et que je ne touche pas un centime sur ce que j'écris.
> 
> Je tiens aussi à remercier ma bêta-lectrice Temperance01 pour son aide et ses conseils.
> 
> Bonne lecture !  
> Colibrii :)

 

Percy Weasley se frayait un chemin parmi la foule compact en cette veille de réveillon. Il soupira en se maudissant de ne pas être allé chercher ses paquets plus tôt dans la semaine. Les pavés de la rue recouverts de neige avaient été enchantés pour éviter les chutes. Cela n’empêcha toutefois pas quelques glissades sans doute dues à de l’inattention.  
  
Après maints efforts, Percy réussit à atteindre la devanture de magasin de Mrs Guipure. Il poussa la porte et pénétra à l’intérieur. Le jeune homme attendit quelques minutes qu’une des employées eut fini de servir une cliente avant que l’on ne s’occupe de lui. Il jeta un regard critique à l’uniforme que la jeune femme portait. Une robe verte sapin agrémentée d’une cape rouge.  
  
— Bonjour Monsieur.  
  
— Bonjour Miss, répliqua-t-il. Je viens chercher la robe pour enfant que je vous ai commandée.  
  
— A quel nom ?  
  
— Weasley. Percy Weasley.  
  
— Vous êtes le frère de Ronald Weasley? demanda la jeune femme les yeux pétillants.  
  
Habitué à ce genre de demande, Percy se retint de pousser un soupir d’agacement.  
  
— En effet, répondit-il avec froideur.  
  
Le ton employé par Percy n’entacha pourtant en rien l’enthousiasme de la jeune femme qui continua de lui offrir un grand sourire.  
  
— Alors ? Ma robe est terminée ?  
  
— Ah oui ! La robe ! Je vais la chercher, répliqua la jeune femme avant de disparaître dans l’arrière-boutique.  
  
Percy commença à tapoter sur le comptoir tout en observant les clients qui se pressaient dans la boutique. Mrs Guipure faisait essayer une robe à une femme que Percy reconnut comme Avalon Connelly, une ancienne camarade de Poudlard. Elle avait épousé Marcus Flint un ou deux ans avant la guerre d’après ce qu’il savait. Le jeune homme croisa son regard. Mrs Flint lui fit un léger signe de tête poli auquel il répondit avant de détourner le regard.  
  
— Votre commande, Mr Weasley, déclara la voix de l’employée.  
  
Percy se tourna vers elle. Il posa son regard sur la petite robe bleue ciel qu’elle avait étendu sur le comptoir.  
  
— Souhaitez-vous que je vous fasse un paquet ?  
  
— Oui, s’il vous plaît.  
  
D’un coup de baguette souple la jeune femme fit léviter vers elle du papier cadeau. Avec précision, elle commença à faire le paquet après avoir plier la petite robe. Percy la regarda faire attentivement. Il avait toujours eu quelques difficultés à exécuter ce genre de sorts bien qu’il ne l’avouerait sans doute jamais.  
  
— Et voilà, Monsieur. Cela fera cinq gallions, déclara la jeune femme tout sourire.  
  
Percy les sortit de sa poche et les déposa sur le comptoir avant saluer la vendeuse et de quitter la boutique. La neige avait recommencé à tomber en gros flocons. Percy releva son col pour se protéger du froid. Le jeune homme se dirigea d’un pas rapide vers l’animalerie magique. Il poussa la porte et eut la désagréable impression de se retrouver sur le quai neuf trois quart juste avant le départ du Poudlard Express. Les hululements des chouettes, les croassements des crapauds, les miaulements des chats, les couinements des rats. Percy se demanda comment les employés faisaient pour supporter ce vacarme toute la journée.  
  
Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le coin de la boutique dédié aux hiboux. Errol, le hibou familial, qui servait ses parents depuis une trentaine d’années avait de plus en plus de mal pour voler sur ne serait-ce que quelques kilomètres. Percy lisait l’étiquette d’un hibou grand-duc lorsqu’un bruit de chute le fit sursauter. Une jeune femme d’environ vingt ans venait de tomber d’un escabeau. Percy la vit se relever péniblement, une grimace ornant son visage. Percy vit le gérant fendre la foule pour se précipiter vers la jeune femme.  
  
— Audrey ! Ça va ? s’inquiéta-t-il.  
  
— Oui ! Oui ! Je… Ça va… répliqua-t-elle en se frottant le coude.  
  
— Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais là-haut ! Tu aurais pu te faire très mal.  
  
— Je… Je voulais juste récupérer la cage vide, répliqua-t-elle en la montrant d’un signe de tête.  
  
— Un simple Accio aurait suffi, tu sais.  
  
— Je n’y ai pas pensé, Oncle Armin, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.  
  
— Bon ça arrive ! s’agaça un des clients qui patientait à la caisse.  
  
— Tu devrais aller voir Stella. Elle pourra sans doute faire quelque chose pour ton coude, dit-il à l’attention de sa nièce.  
  
Cette dernière croisa le regard de Percy auquel elle sourit gentiment. Elle n’attendit pas qu’il y réponde et se dirigea vers l’arrière-boutique en se tenant le coude. Percy retourna à ses hiboux, les inspectant un à un dans l’espoir de trouver celui qu’il cherchait.  
  
— Bonjour Monsieur. Je peux vous aider ? questionna une voix féminine.  
  
Percy tourna lentement son visage vers l’employée. La jeune femme lui souriait de nouveau gentiment avenante comme ce devait d’être une bonne vendeuse. Percy ne put s’empêcher de constater que ses yeux avaient deux couleurs différentes. Il essaya tant bien que mal ne pas la dévisager et décida finalement de reporter son attention vers les cages pour paraître moins gêné.  
  
— Cela serait bien aimable, en effet, répliqua-t-il. Je cherche un hibou pour offrir à mes parents.  
  
— Vous cherchez plutôt un long courrier ou seulement un moyen ?  
  
— Les longs sont plus résistants, je suppose.  
  
— En effet. Cette chouette effraie que vous voyez là-bas est un long courrier et le hibou Moyen-duc dans la cage voisine un moyen-courrier. Toutefois, je conseillerais plutôt un hibou Grand-duc.  
  
— Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?  
  
— Il a une espérance de vie plus longue.  
  
— La différence de prix s’explique donc à cela.  
  
— En effet, répliqua la jeune femme en rougissant légèrement.  
  
Percy arqua un sourcil tandis que la jeune femme reportait son attention sur les hiboux qui hululaient.  
  
— Je crois que j’ai celui qu’il vous faut, Monsieur, déclara-t-elle. Vous voyez le dernier en partant de la droite.  
  
Le regard de Percy se posa sur un magnifique hibou Grand-duc qui semblait en pleine forme.  
  
— Quel âge a-t-il ?  
  
— A-t-elle, le reprit la vendeuse. C’est une femelle, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Elle vient d’avoir trois ans. Elle est parfaitement dressée, très affectueuse et fidèle. Voulez-vous la voir de plus près ?  
  
— Je le souhaiterais, s’il vous plaît, Miss.  
  
Sans qu’il n’en sache la raison, le sourire de la jeune femme s’élargit tandis que, d’un coup de baguette, elle faisait descendre la cage à leur hauteur.  
  
—  _Trésor_ , tu viens, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.  
  
Le hibou grimpa sur son bras visiblement heureuse de sortir de sa cage. Audrey la caressa doucement ce qui sembla ravir l’animal.  
  
— Comment s’appelle-t-elle ?  
  
— Je l’ai appelée  _Trésor_. Trésor en Français, expliqua-t-elle. Mais si vos parents veulent changer son nom… Enfin, c’est vraiment une brave bête. Je suis sûre qu’elle ne pourra que satisfaire vos parents.  
  
Percy étudia le hibou cherchant le moindre signe de maladie ou de bêtise avant de finir par hocher la tête.  
  
— Combien coûte-t-elle ?  
  
— Quinze gallions, Monsieur.  
  
— Il y a la cage avec ?  
  
— Si vous rajoutez trente mornilles, oui.  
  
— Je rajoute donc trente mornilles, répliqua-t-il en commençant à sortir sa bourse.  
  
— Passons plutôt à la caisse, déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le comptoir.  
  
Percy se fraya un chemin parmi les clients.  
  
— Hé ! Pourquoi il a droit à un traitement de faveur lui ? demanda un homme d’une cinquantaine d’années.  
  
— Parce que lui a accepté mon aide, Mr Watson, répliqua la jeune femme en souriant.  
  
— Seriez-vous rancunière Miss Beaumont ?  
  
— Cela se pourrait bien, répondit-elle avant de reporter son attention vers Percy. Rentre dans ta cage,  _Trésor_ , dit-elle en tapotant l’entrée de sa main.  
  
Le rapace pénétra à l’intérieur. Percy comptait ses pièces avant d’en donner quinze d’or et trente d’argent à la vendeuse qui les recompta rapidement. Elle les rangea dans la caisse avant de passer ses doigts à travers les barreaux de la cage. Trésor lui mordilla affectueusement l’index.  
  
— Vous prendrez soin d’elle, Monsieur, n’est-ce pas ? interrogea-t-elle en retenant un sanglot.  
  
— Bien entendu, Miss, rétorqua-t-il en attrapant la cage.  
  
— Au revoir Monsieur. Au revoir Trésor ! Et joyeux noël !  
  
— Au revoir Miss et joyeux noël à vous aussi.  
  
Percy jeta un coup d’œil à la jeune femme avant de quitter la boutique et la vit disparaître dans l’arrière-boutique. A peine fut-il à l’extérieur qu’il transplana dans son appartement.

  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  
  


Percy eut à peine le temps de frapper à la porte de du Terrier que cette dernière s’ouvrit sur sa mère. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l’inviter à entrer. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et pénétra à l’intérieur de la maison de son enfance.  
  
— Ah Percy ! Tu es arrivé, mon garçon ! s’exclama Mr Weasley.  
  
Son père le prit dans ses bras.  
  
— Bon, il ne manque plus que Ron et Hermione, remarqua Mrs Weasley en retournant à ses fourneaux.  
  
Percy pénétra dans le salon-salle à manger où étaient installés le reste de sa famille.  
  
— Bonsoir tout le monde !  
  
— Salut Perce ! s’exclama Bill en lui faisant un signe de la main.  
  
Fleur assise à côté de lui offrit à Percy un sourire tout en le saluant poliment. Le jeune homme eut droit aux salutations de tout le monde avant qu’il ne s’assied lui-même autour de la table. Deux coups frappés à la porte d’entrée lui indiquèrent que Ron et Hermione étaient enfin arrivés.  
  
— Ah vous voilà ! On attendait plus que vous, les enfants, déclara la voix de Mrs Weasley dans la pièce adjacente.  
  
— On est désolé, maman. On a eu quelques soucis de dernière minute, déclara Ron.  
  
Ce dernier pénétra dans la salle à manger au bras de sa compagne. Ils saluèrent tout le monde avant d’aller s’installer près en face de Harry et Ginny. Mr Weasley proposa un verre d’hydromel que Percy accepta avec plaiMonsieur. Ils trinquèrent joyeusement. Sa mère lui demanda des nouvelles de son travail au Ministère auxquelles Percy répondit avec plaiMonsieur.  
  
— Kingsley Shacklebolt a toutes les chances de pouvoir briguer un deuxième mandat, déclara-t-il lorsqu’Hermione lui demanda son avis sur la réélection de l’ancien auror. Bon nombres de membres du Magenmagot le soutiennent bien que ses positions un peu trop progressistes en freinent certains.  
  
— Comme ?  
  
— Comme sa position concernant les créatures magiques notamment les elfes de maison.  
  
— Il propose pourtant seulement une loi sur le respect de l’intégrité physique des elfes et non sur leur statut d’esclave, je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait freiner le Magenmagot, répliqua Hermione visiblement agacée.  
  
— Sans doute, certains ont-ils peur que de vieilles histoires de famille refassent surface, répondit Percy tranquillement.  
  
— Tout de même. J’ai du mal à comprendre qu’une loi, qui ne les oblige même pas à payer leur elfe, puissent leur faire aussi peur !  
  
— Tout est une histoire de manière de voir les choses, Hermione. Toi, tu vois cette loi comme un tout petit pas en faveur des elfes de maison. Eux voient cette loi comme le présage de nouvelles lois plus restrictives.  
  
— Les enfants ! Vos pommes de terre vont refroidir, remarqua Mrs Weasley en voyant Hermione ouvrir la bouche pour répondre.  
  
Percy vit sa belle-sœur rougir légèrement et commencer à piquer dans ses pommes de terre sautées. La conversation dériva peu à peu sur Charlie et ses dragons. Le jeune homme s’était installé, il y avait de cela six mois dans la réserve britannique des îles Hébrides où il aidait les McFusty. Cela avait été un soulagement pour leurs parents de voir leur deuxième enfant revenir sur sa terre natale. Même s’il habitait à l’autre bout du pays, ils n’auraient plus besoin de demander des autorisations de portoloin au département de la coopération magique internationale.  
  
Lorsque Dominique commença à pleurer, la conversation dériva comme Percy aurait dû s’en douter sur le mariage et les enfants. Lorsque sa mère demanda à Charlie quand est-ce qu’il comptait leur présenter quelqu’un, le jeune homme réussit habilement à contourner la question et à faire que l’attention se pose sur Percy. Ce dernier à vingt-six ans était toujours aussi célibataire et n’avait pas eu de relation sérieuse depuis près de deux ans. Il esquissa un sourire en pensant à son ex petite amie et se promit de lui envoyer une lettre pour le nouvel an.  
  
— Vous avez vu ce sourire ! s’exclama Charlie. Je suis sûr qu’il nous cache quelque chose, l’enfonça-t-il.  
  
Percy lui lança un regard noir auquel il répondit par un sourire satisfait.  
  
— Tu as rencontré quelqu’un, mon chéri ? demanda Mrs Weasley doucement.  
  
— Non.  
  
Sa mère perdit quelque peu son sourire face à son ton cassant.  
  
— Il s’agissait d’une simple question Percy, Ignatus Weasley ! Tu n’as en aucun cas besoin de me parler sur ce ton, s’irrita-t-elle.  
  
— Pardon maman, répondit Percy tel un enfant pris en faute.  
  
— Et toi Charlie ? Je remarque que tu n’as pas répondu à la question de ta mère, intervint Fleur.  
  
Percy esquissa un sourire en voyant le visage ennuyé de son frère. Il ne remercierait sans doute jamais assez Fleur pour l’avoir tirer de ce mauvais pas. Il détestait avoir à répondre à ce genre de questions mais ses parents trouvaient toujours le moyen de ramener ce sujet dans la conversation.  
  
— Fleur a raison, remarqua Mrs Weasley.  
  
— Je… Toujours rien sous le soleil, répliqua Charlie en se passant la main dans les cheveux.  
  
A minuit, il fut temps pour la famille d’échanger leurs cadeaux. Percy dut transplaner à son appartement pour récupérer Trésor qu’il avait préféré laisser là-bas. Les yeux de Mrs Weasley étincelèrent en voyant le hibou grand-duc.  
  
— Oh Percy ! Il ne fallait pas ! C’est… C’est beaucoup trop ! s’exclama-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Il est vraiment magnifique !  
  
— Elle ! C’est une femelle, maman.  
  
— Et elle a un nom ?  
  
— La vendeuse l’appelait  _Trésor_.  
  
A peine eut-il dit son nom que le rapace tourna ses yeux vers lui en hululant.  
  
—Et bien, il semblerait qu’il connaisse bien son nom, remarqua Fleur. Qui est-ce qui l’a appelé  _Trésor_  ? questionna Fleur prononçant le mot français parfaitement.  
  
— L’employée qui me l’a vendue. Une certaine Aude… Audile… Audrey Beaumont, je crois.  
  
— Beaumont ? Dis-tu ?  
  
— Tu la connais ?  
  
— Il y avait deux Beaumont à Beauxbâtons. Je… J’ai bien connu le frère. Un garçon charmant. Audrey était plus jeune et… Les gens sont vraiment cruels, lâcha-t-elle.  
  
— Pourquoi donc ?  
  
— Sa mère était Cracmole et son père Né-Moldu. Vous imaginez toutes les moqueries qu’ils ont dû entendre. Enfin, pour le peu que je l’ai côtoyée, c’était une enfant charmante, elle aussi bien qu’un peu renfermée. Enfin bref ! Cela fait des années que je ne l’ai pas vue. Elle travaille donc à l’animalerie ?  
  
— En effet.  
  
— Il faudra que j’aille la voir, dit-elle pensive. Attends, je vais t’aider, Vicky, ajouta-t-elle en se baissant pour enlever le scotch.  
  
Percy commença à déballer ses paquets et fut heureux en découvrant le dernier code international. D’un papier rouge vif, il retira l’éternel pull avec un P qu’il s’empressa de mettre sous le sourire de sa mère. Il ouvrit ses autres cadeaux et découvrit derrière les différents papiers une robe de sorcier verte bouteille très élégante, des gants en cuir de dragon visiblement très résistants ainsi qu’une écharpe noire.

  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  
  


Deux coups secs frappés à la porte de son bureau firent relever le visage de Percy.  
  
— Entrez, déclara-t-il agacé d’être ainsi dérangé.  
  
Il travaillait sur un dossier d’une extrême importance depuis près de deux semaines et n’appréciait pas d’être ennuyé alors qu’il était sur le point de le boucler. Le visage de son assistant passa à travers l’embrassure de la porte.  
  
— Une jeune femme souhaiterait vous voir, Mr Weasley, déclara-t-il.  
  
— Au sujet de ?  
  
— De hibou m’a-t-elle. Sans doute une affaire concernant les hiboux postaux italiens.  
  
— Faîtes-la entrer !  
  
La porte se ferma. Percy mit un peu d’ordre sur son bureau. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant entrer la jeune vendeuse de l’animalerie magique.  
  
— Bonjour Mr Weasley, lâcha-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.  
  
— Miss… Miss…  
  
— Beaumont.  
  
— Miss Beaumont. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Mon assistant m’a dit que vous vouliez me parler de hiboux. Vous aussi avez rencontrée des problèmes avec les hiboux postaux italiens ?  
  
— Les hiboux italiens posent problème ? s’étonna-t-elle. Je ne savais pas.  
  
— Vous n’êtes visiblement pas venue pour cela, répliqua Percy en se retenant de soupirer. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
  
— J’ai récupéré  _Trésor_.  
  
—  _Trésor_  ?  
  
—  _Trésor_. Le hibou grand-duc que vous êtes venu nous acheté, explicita-t-elle.  
  
— Ah ! Oui,  _Trésor_. Vous me dites que vous l’avez récupérée ? Comment… ?  
  
— En fait, c’est la troisième fois qu’elle vient me voir en deux semaines. Je… Je souhaitais juste vous prévenir au cas où vous la cherchiez.  
  
— Il y a autre chose ?  
  
— Non enfin… Oui, j’ai soigné son ail. Elle se l’était un peu abîmée. Il faudra dire à vos parents de surveiller la blessure.  
  
Percy observa Audrey Beaumont quelques secondes. Le jeune homme remarqua que contrairement à la première fois qu’il l’avait rencontrée, elle portait des bijoux et semblait même s’être maquillée. Sans doute ne travaillait-elle pas ce jour-là. La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres visiblement mal à l’aise. Il arqua un sourcil se demanda pour quelle raison, elle réagissait ainsi.  
  
— Ce sera tout Miss Beaumont ?  
  
— Euh… Oui. Désolée de vous avoir dérangé, Mr Weasley, dit-elle en se levant.  
  
Percy la regarda quitter la pièce d’un pas précipité sans avoir le temps de la saluer. « Cette femme était vraiment des plus étrange. » songea-t-il avant de se replonger dans son dossier. La porte s’ouvrit d’un coup sec le faisant sursauter. Percy releva son visage vers l’intrus et fut passablement surpris en reconnaissant la jeune femme qui l’avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt.  
  
— En fait, non ! Ce n’est pas tout, déclara Audrey Beaumont. Je voulais vous inviter à déjeuner mais j’imagine que vous n’avez pas le temps. Sur ce, au revoir, Mr Weasley ! lança-t-elle en claquant la porte derrière elle.  
  
Percy sursauta une nouvelle fois en fixant la porte les yeux écarquillés. Il réajusta ses lunettes pour se redonner constance avant de jeter un coup d’œil à sa montre. Il était, en effet, presque midi. Il referma son dossier ne sachant que faire. Il n’aurait jamais pensé que la jeune femme ait eu l’idée de déjeuner avec lui. Percy se demanda s’il devait aller la rejoindre avant qu’elle n’atteigne l’ascenseur. Toutefois, il ne se posa pas la question longtemps car son chef de département pénétra dans son bureau pour lui s’enquérir l’avancée de son travail.  
  
Alors qu’il expliquait son travail à son directeur détaillant les problèmes auxquels il était confronté, Audrey Beaumont lui sortit complètement de l’esprit.

  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  
  
  


— Bonjour Percy, déclara Ron derrière le comptoir de Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux.  
  
— Ron. La journée a été bonne ?  
  
— Je n’ai plus aucun de stock de notre dernière invention donc je pense qu’on peut dire que c’était une bonne journée, oui, répliqua-t-il en souriant.  
  
— George n’est pas là ?  
  
— Il a pris sa journée.  
  
— Ah c’est bête. Enfin bon…  
  
— Tu voulais nous parler de quelque chose de précis ?  
  
— De votre autorisation à l’exportation, oui.  
  
— Elle a été refusée ? s’inquiéta Ron en perdant des couleurs.  
  
— Au contraire ! Vous l’avez, répondit Percy en sortant un parchemin de sa serviette. Je voulais vous le dire en personne.  
  
— On l’a ! Oh Merlin ! On l’a ! Faut que j’envoie un hibou à George pour lui dire ou non…. Je devrais plutôt aller lui dire en personne. Euh… J’y vais. Tu peux me garder le magasin ! Rien que cinq minutes, ajouta-t-il en voyant la grimace sur le visage de son frère.  
  
Avant que Percy n’ait pu répondre quelque chose, Ron avait déjà transplané le laissant seul dans le magasin.  
  
— Bon et bien ! Espérons qu’il n’y ait personne, souffla-t-il en posant sa serviette derrière le comptoir.  
  
La cloche annonçant l’arrivée d’un client retentit au même moment. Le jeune homme releva le visage essayant tant bien que mal de se composer un visage aimable.  
  
— Bonjour Monsieur, lança-t-il.  
  
— Bonjour, répliqua l’homme en se dirigeant vers les articles qui l’intéressaient.  
  
Percy commença à tapoter sur le comptoir avec impatience. Il espérait que Ron ne serait pas trop long. Si les clients lui demandaient des conseils, il ne serait en aucun cas capable de les aider. Il jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction de l’homme qui s’était arrêté devant l’étagère de bonbons donnant l’impression d’être malade. La porte s’ouvrit alors faisant une nouvelle fois tinter la cloche.  
  
Percy tourna son regard vers la nouvelle venue et se sentit soudain extrêmement stupide. Audrey le salua poliment avant de se diriger vers le rayon qui semblait l’intéresser. Percy fronça les sourcils en la voyant essayer d’attraper quelque chose sur une des étagère la plus haute sans y parvenir. Le jeune homme secoua légèrement la tête avant de sortir sa baguette et d’un simple Accio récupérer la boîte qu’elle voulait.  
  
— Merci, Mr Weasley, lâcha-t-elle en lui prenant la boîte des mains.  
  
— Vous auriez très bien pu le faire toute seule, remarqua-t-il neutre.  
  
— Je n’aime pas utiliser la magie pour tout et n’importe quoi, rétorqua-t-elle. Combien vous dois-je ?  
  
— Deux gallions.  
  
Audrey chercha sa bourse dans sa poche de robe et en sortit deux pièces en or qu’elle donna à Percy.  
  
— Au revoir Mr Weasley, dit-elle avant de quitter la boutique.  
  
— Au revoir Miss Beaumont, répliqua-t-il.  
  
Dans la devanture du magasin, le jeune homme put apercevoir le reflet d’Audrey. Il était sûr de l’avoir vu sourire.

  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  
  
  


— Et donc j’ai dit non mais je suis sûre que les Bulgares ne seraient pas contre ! s’exclama Berthina Davis.  
  
Elle rit à sa propre blague aussitôt suivi du reste de la tablée excepté Percy qui semblait en pleine réflexion. Les sourcils froncés, il fixait un point invisible à l’autre bout de la salle.  
  
— Hé Percy ! Tu te sens pas bien ? questionna son voisin de gauche.  
  
— Je suis sûr que t’es en train de penser aux dernières réglementations sur la qualité du tissu des robes de sorcier ! s’exclama Terence Higgs moqueur.  
  
— Moi, je dirais plutôt qu’il pense à la jeune femme qui est venue le voir dernièrement, je me trompe ? interrogea Berthina Davis en souriant.  
  
— Quelle jeune femme ? demanda Terence perdu.  
  
— Celle qui travaille à l’Animalerie Magique du Chemin de traverse, intervint Seamus Finnigan assis à la gauche de Percy. Elle est venue le voir au bureau, il y a quatre jours.  
  
— Et personne ne m’a rien dit ! s’exclama Terence faisant mine d’être outré.  
  
— En même temps, t’as rien demandé, plaisanta Seamus. En tout cas, cela n’a pas l’air de faire rire notre petit Percy, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers ce dernier.  
  
— En même temps, il n’y avait rien de drôle dans ce que vous venez de dire, remarqua Livia McMillan.  
  
Percy vit Terence Higgs perdre quelque peu son sourire. Tout le monde savait au bureau que Terence avait un faible pour Livia. Cette dernière offrit un sourire à Percy avant de boire une gorgée de bièreaubeurre. Percy répondit à son sourire poliment la remerciant intérieurement d’avoir remis à leur place les deux opportuns.

  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  
  
  


Deux coups secs frappés à la porte du bureau de Percy lui firent relever la tête. La personne entra après qu’il ait invité à le faire.  
  
—… pas autorisés dans l’enceinte du Ministère ! s’exclama la voix de son assistant alors que la porte se fermait sur Audrey.  
  
Percy arqua un sourcil en voyant Trésor enfermé dans une cage. Elle la posa sur le bureau avant que le jeune homme n’ait pu protester.  
  
— Bonjour Mr Weasley, lâcha-t-elle.  
  
— Miss Beaumont, répliqua Percy. Que me vaut le plaiMonsieur ? demanda-t-il en voyant d’un œil inquiet le hibou s’ébouriffer dans la cage.  
  
— Je viens vous faire part de mon erreur.  
  
— Votre erreur ?  
  
—  _Trésor_  n’est pas faite pour votre famille. Elle ne cesse de me rendre visite depuis que vous l’avez et je suis persuadée qu’elle ne transmet pas les courriers en temps et en heures.  
  
Trésor hulula comme pour confirmer ce que venait de dire Audrey.  
  
— Je vous propose donc de venir choiMonsieur un autre hibou à l’Animalerie dans la semaine. Je vous rembourserai la différence s’il y a bien entendu  
  
— Vous m’avez conseillé ce hibou, Miss Beaumont, se contenta de répondre Percy.  
  
— Je pensais qu’il était temps pour elle de trouver une famille qui pourrait l’aimer mais… mais je crois que je l’ai trop gâtée durant son apprentissage. C’est le premier hibou que j’ai dressé, avoua-t-elle en voyant le regard interrogatif de Percy. Alors vous acceptez ?  
  
— Bien entendu. Je ne veux pas pour ma famille d’un hibou incapable de faire son travail, répliqua-t-il.  
  
Percy ne put s’empêcher de songer à Errol qu’ils avaient utilisé pendant des années alors qu’ils arrivaient à peine à remettre des lettres du Terrier à Poudlard. Il ne put s’empêcher de grimacer. Il avait eu assez d’un Errol.  
  
Percy releva son visage vers Audrey et remarqua le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres. Elle le perdit toutefois vite en remarquant qu’il la fixait.  
  
— Quand viendrez-vous à la boutique ?  
  
— Dans la semaine, mais je ne peux vous donner de date précise, déclara-t-il.  
  
— Et bien au revoir, Mr Weasley, déclara-t-elle en récupérant la cage.  
  
Elle commença à lui tourner le dos lorsque Percy jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre. Midi moins vingt. Le cerveau du jeune homme tourna à plein régime alors qu’il se demandait s’il devait le faire ou pas. Audrey posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Finalement les mots sortirent de sa bouche bien plus facilement qu’il ne l’avait pensé :  
  
— Vous déjeunez où d’habitude, Miss Beaumont ?  
  
Audrey tourna son visage vers lui, sa main toujours posée sur la poignée, et lui sourit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de cet OS ?


End file.
